wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Uther the Lightbringer
Lord Uther Lightbringer was the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand who led his Order in battle against the Horde during the Second War. During the Third War, Uther was betrayed and murdered by his beloved pupil, Prince Arthas, while defending the urn carrying the ashes of Arthas' father, King Terenas. He is believed to have been canonized as a saint by the Church of Light. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie in WarCraft 3. In ''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, "Lightbringer" appears to have been Uther's surname ("Uther Lightbringer"). However, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, he is referred to as "Uther the Lightbringer," as an epithet. It is unclear what the point and difference is, but both styles are gramatically correct.'' From Cleric of Northshire to Knight of the Silver Hand Uther was a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire in the First War, apprenticed to the Archbishop, Alonsus Faol. The near destruction of his order during the conflict made Uther realize that sometimes faith was simply not enough to combat the evil forces of the world. When Faol began to rebuild the Holy Order in Lordaeron, Uther knew that they must learn from the past, and so he and his followers took up the sword and shield, creating the Knights of the Silver Hand – the Paladins. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther became the first of the new order, as well as their leader. From there on, the priesthood would co-exist with a new militant sect that would fill the void left by the Clerics of Northshire. It was a glorious moment for the Alliance and believers of the Holy Light. Events of the Second War and after Uther the Lightbringer was on his way to Darrowmere Lake when he was attacked by Alterac pirates, and uncovered a conspiracy which would reveal that Alterac had betrayed the Alliance. Among his other exploits, Lightbringer led the final assault against the Burning Blade Clan at the Dark Portal alongside Turalyon. In the years following the Second War, Uther continued to serve as a stalwart knight and protector of the people, settling disputes among men and more violent matters with any threatening creatures. As he became the most elite of the remaining paladins, he began to tutor King Terenas's talented son, Prince Arthas, in the way of the Light. They became good friends, and knew each other like family. The Coming of the Scourge As the troubles of the Third War first began, Uther was honored that Arthas joined him in defending the town of Strahnbrad from raiding orc renegades of the Blackrock Clan who had eluded capture under the leadership of the deadly blademaster, Jubei'Thos. While Uther defended the town, Arthas engaged the encamped orcs. With Uther's help, Arthas managed to destroy the encampment, and temporarily defeat Jubei'Thos. Uther was not brought into action again until he was unexpectedly met by Jaina one day. She had come rushing from Hearthglen with news that the town was under heavy attack by the Scourge. Uther rushed to the defense with the Silver Hand at his back, but the town had taken severe damage, and Arthas was barely holding out. Horrified, humiliated, and disturbed by his near-defeat, Arthas quickly left for Stratholme, where he hoped to engage Mal'Ganis. Uther followed him, and they found that Stratholme had been infected with the Plague. Arthas, knowing what that meant, ordered Uther to purge the city. Uther, horrified, refused to do so, at which point Arthas charged him with treason, and ordered him to leave his presence. Uther confided in Terenas after Arthas left for Northrend, and together, they decided that Arthas had been compromised, most likely from the stress he endured at Hearthglen, and ordered an emissary to find him and order him to return. Arthas finally did return some weeks later, though he was somehow different. Nevertheless, Lordaeron's capital erupted in festival to celebrate their returning hero. The fesitivity turned to horror as Arthas proceeded into the throne room and impaled his father on the Runeblade, Frostmourne. Terenas was ceremonially cremated and ensconced within a magical urn. Uther, dismayed at having lost two friends to the darkness, volunteered to personally guard the urn in Andorhal. The town was raided by Arthas and his undead minions, who sought the magical urn for necromantic purposes. Uther stood against Arthas and his minions, and after an epic battle he was defeated. He died by the hands of his former pupil, who he loved dearly. Uther's body was recoved after the battle with Arthas by followers of the Alliance and laid rest in a great tomb. The tomb is located in the Western Plaguelands, east of Chillwind Camp - one of few places of Light in a land blighted by darkness. The marker stone in the tomb reads: :Here lies Uther the Lightbringer :First Paladin - Founder of the Order of the Silver Hand. :Uther lived and died to defend the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Though he was betrayed by his most beloved student, we believe that his spirit lives on. He continues to watch over us, even as the shadows close in around our ruined land. His light is the light of all humanity - and so long as we honor his example, it shall never fade. :''-Anonymous'' It is rumoured that Uther had a son. Legacy thumb|left|300px|The Tomb of Uther the Lightbringer Uther is generally viewed as a hero and a martyr who was loyal to his nation, order and king to the death. Being the creator of the Knights of the Silver Hand, a general during the Second War and instrumental in rallying the shaken Alliance to victory after the death of Anduin Lothar has immortalized him as one of the greatest knights and holy men ever to live in the eyes of many. However, there are paladins who criticized him for the very things he is extolled for. They say that Uther was so loyal to the throne that he did not dare to stop Arthas from killing the citizens of Stratholme, and these paladins hold him directly responsible for allowing the prince to fall into corruption, which led to his new identity as the Lich King. By the Lightbringer's inaction, the Scourge claimed countless lives, and led to the utter destruction of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. By this dichotomy, Uther has come to be seen as a source of hope and inspiration to many, and a representation of blind devotion and negligence to others. Uther in World of Warcraft Players can see the Ghost of Uther the Lightbringer at his tomb in the Western Plaguelands after doing a line of quests with a nearby Draenei (if you are Alliance), or Blood Elf (if you are Horde). Quotes *"Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the Orcs." *"You are not my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" *"Your father ruled this land for seventy years, and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days." *"I dearly hope that there's a special place in Hell waiting for you, Arthas." *"The urn holds your father's ashes, Arthas! What, were you hoping to piss on them one last time before you left his kingdom to rot?" Lightbringer, Uther Lightbringer, Uther Lightbringer, Uther Lightbringer, Uther Lightbringer, Uther Lightbringer, Uther Category:Warcraft II units